Story of December
by Takimoto Mima
Summary: Bagaimana cerita sakura di bulan desember ini/ gak pinter bikin summary/ telat publish


Story of December

Cit..cit..cit

Suara kicauan burung menandakan bahwa sang fajar mulai menampakkan diri. Bukan hanya sang fajar yang mulai tampak, manusia dan hewan pun juga beranjak memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang memasak, jalan pagi, mandi, dan aktivitas lainnya yang biasa dilakukan saat pagi hari. Tak terkecuali gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bernama kamar mandi, tubuhnya yang sudah rapi berbalut seragam beranjak menuju meja berukuran medium yang tengahnya terdapat kaca.

"Bulan Desember awal ya ?," Dia bergumam sambil melihat kalender yang terdapat di meja riasnya itu "Sepertinya aku akan mulai sibuk." lanjutnya sambil memulai menyisir rambut panjang miliknya

Tok..tok..tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis tadi.

"Sakura-chan ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat."

"Ah, iya kaa-san sebentar lagi aku selesai." jawab gadis bernama Sakura pada kaa-sannya.

"Ya sudah kaa-san tunggu di bawah." kata kaa-san Sakura sembari berjalan ke dapur.

"Yosh! Desember aku datang!" seru Sakura bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story of December © Takimoto Mima

.

.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Warning : typo, OOC, monoton, ide pasaran, susah di pahami, dkk

.

.

selamat membaca (bagi yang berkenan)

.

.

.

1 Desember

Tokyo Gakuen

Grek..

"Ohayou minna." sapa Sakura kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou Sakura-san." jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah selesai dengan acara sapa menyapa, Sakura menuju bangkunya yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Ano, ketua hari ini kita dapat banyak surat dari anak-anak mengenai usul acara tahun baru." pemuda yang tadi memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan ketua, meletakkan setumpukkan kertas di meja Sakura. Yep kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sakura dipanggil ketua.

Sakura adalah ketua OSIS di Tokyo Gakuen, sekolah favorit menengah keatas yang ada di Tokyo. Dan sekarang ini Sakura berada di ruang OSIS bersama para stafnya, dan pemuda tadi adalah wakil Sakura yang bernama Lee.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya banyak anak yang meminta di adakan festival lagi," gumam Sakura sembari meneliti satu persatu lembar kertas yang diberikan Lee.

Grek...

Suara pintu yang dibuka memecah keheningan yang tadi tercipta.

"Iruka-sensei, ada apa ?." tanya Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Iruka-sensei.

"Haruno, kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang." Iruka menyampaikan tujuannya datang ke ruang OSIS.

"Ha-hai" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mantap dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Iruka.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Tsunade-sensei, ada apa ?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu mengantar anak baru ini ke kelasnya"

"Hai sensei. Baiklah mari saya antar anda ke kelas..."

"..Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke" jawab anak baru itu singkat.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san mari. Sensei kami permisi dulu." Sakura menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruang kepsek.

"Iya" Jawab Tsunade

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke yang baru. Keduanya tampak tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Sakura yang biasanya banyak bicara pun hanya bisa diam, sesekali mulut Sakuta terbuka namun tertutup lagi. Gugup eh Sakura ?

"Ano Uchiha- san.."

"Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke" perkataan Sakura segera saja dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Emm Sasuke-san pindahan darimana ?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Iwa high school" jawabnya singkat

'Gila ini orang hemat kata banget, nyesel deh basa-basi sama dia' batin Sakura ngomel.

"Ini kelas mu Sasuke-san" tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Sasuke. "Baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya Sasuke-san" setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi Sakura langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi kembali ke habitatnya. Belum jauh Sakura pergi, tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat menyakiti gendang telinga Sakura.

"Hey jidat pinky, siang nanti antar aku berkeliling sekolah ya" ternyata Sasuke lah empunya suara tadi.

Ctak. Munculah 4 urat kesal di jidat Sakura

"Apa kau bilang!" Sakura langsung berjalan berbalik menuju arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang mematikan.

"Aku bilang jidat pinky, jelas ?" tanya Sasuke santi

"Oh, sangat jelas tuan bahkan kata-kata itu begitu 'menusuk' telingaku" Sakura sengaja menekankan kata menusuk untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Baguslah, berarti telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik nona pink" Sasuke kembali meluncurkan kata-kata ejekkan yang semakin membuat Sakura murka.

"KAUU...!" Sakura segera saja menerjang Sasuke, namun belum sempat Sakura dapat memegang Sasuke, Sasuke langsung saja memasuki kelas barunya disusul dengan teriakan Sakura yang menggema di seluruh penjuru Tokyo Gakuen.

Skip time

"Jadi kita sepakat untuk mengadakan festival saat tahun baru. Dengan ini saya tutup rapat dan silahkan istirahat" Sakura yang baru saja menutup rapat bersama staf osisnya hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursinya, ya dia lelah karena dalam waktu satu bulan ini waktunya akan banyak tersita oleh kegiatan perayaan tahun baru.

"Ano Sakura-chan, ada yang mencarimu" gadis berambut indigo panjang menghampiri Sakura.

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk, tolong ya Hinata" ucap Sakura tanpa sedikit pun mengubah posisi awalnya.

"Hey nona pinky, kau lupa janjimu eh ?" suara lain datang mengganggu kegiatan istirahat Sakura

"KAU! Kenapa kau ada di sini ?" Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Aku ?" Sasuke ganti bertanya "Aku hanya ingin menagih janji" lanjutnya

"Janji ?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya "Aku tidak pernah membuat janji dengan pangeran ayam sepertimu" ucap Sakura ketus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Pangeran ayam ?" sekarang gantian Sasuke yang merasa kesal.

"Iya kau" Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar nona pinky" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Pangeran ayam"

"Nona pinky"

"Ayam"

"Jidat lebar"

"APAAA ? Argghh! terserah kau sajalah" Sakura menggeram frustasi, sementara Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang tournya" ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hey jangan asal tarik dong, lepaskan!" Sakura mencoba berontak namun gagal karena kekuatan Sasuke lebih kuat dibanding dirinya

"Diamlah dan mulailah memberi ku informasi tentang tempat-tempat di sekolah ini jidat lebar" Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura

"Arghh! Berhenti memanggilku JIDAT LEBAARR !"

ya..sepertinya kau akan menemukan banyak cerita Sakura

tbc

ya ampun cerita apa ini,, #jambak rambut frustasi.

gaje iya, pasaran iya, monoton iya arghhh gak ada sempurnanya sama sekali, harusnya ini fic kan publish tahun lalu, kenapa sekarang ya ... aduh gak cocok sama suasana nih

tapi yang sudah mau baca terimakasih karena sudah sempat baca ini fic.

bagaimana menurut readers semua, keep or delete ?

yosh! review ya,, flame juga boleh kok


End file.
